


You are beautiful

by alexisriversong



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Usual broken Wade, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, supportive peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Peter finds Wade in a dress but it's not as sexy as it sounds. Not at first!





	You are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be a porny and fluffy thing, not heavy at all, not a speck of angst... I was delusional when I thought Wade would let me do that! Peter is a smoll bean that wants to make him feel better though, so that's okay!

There was one thing he had learned from knowing Deadpool. The man was completely bonkers, nuts, crazy, whatever word you wished to use was apt to describe how out of his head the man was. The other thing he had learned about him, was that his head was in the gutter and he only thought about sex all the time. Maybe because it was something he really missed from his previous life?

Peter had really tried to get close enough to the ex-merc to understand and know him better. They had been living together for a couple of months and he had yet to see his friend with his skin uncovered. He wore the full Deadpool costume at all times and with any weather. They had known each other five years before becoming roommates. It had all come about when he had revealed to Wade his identity and he had found out how broke he was, immediately offering him to pay half the rent, the excuse was that he spent the night often enough when Peter had to patch him up or he had some limb to regrow, so it was the least he could do for him.

Considering that the ex-merc had promised not to kill anymore and been true to his word, Peter had happily become his friend even with the other man’s problems, the weird voices he heard, the suicidal tendencies and his self-hatred. He was fun in a dark way and was secretly a huger nerd than he was. He even went to comic con every year and had loads of autographs and tended to spend all his money in weapons, cosplays and merchandise.

Even knowing all of this though, he was not expecting at all what he saw one day coming back from patrol. As previously mentioned, Wade never took off his Deadpool costume and only showed the bare minimum of marred skin when he ate and only for a short period of time. Peter had tried to reassure him it was no problem for him if he wanted to go around in boxers and a t-shirt, it must be really uncomfortable to wear the leather suit all day every day (and Peter would be free to see all those muscles not hidden by the leather suit, not that it wasn’t nice to see them in the suit, but it would be better without it), but Wade never listened.

So, when he saw him wearing a fucking dress with stockings and red heels with only his mask protecting his face, he thought he was hallucinating. All that bare skin was new and the rippling muscles he had been surreptitiously ogling for years where now uncovered. He really didn’t mind the multiple scars covering Wade’s body, he could only focus on those muscles and those pecs that were cupped in a red lacy bra barely showing over the dress cleavage, giving the impression of breasts. 

He stopped in his tracks, loosing himself staring at his friend for a minute, until he realized how still Wade was, frozen while he looked at his reflection in the mirror, wet patches where his eyes were. He looked like he was in shock. The first thing that Peter did, was removing his own mask, then he approached his friend cautiously so as not to startle him. He seemed to be unaware of his presence though.

He probably was having some kind of discussion in his head with the boxes and was unable to come back to reality.

“Wade?” tried asking Peter while looking for life signs on his friend. He had stopped shooting himself in the head when he had moved in, didn’t mean he couldn’t have found some way that was less messy to end his sufferings for a while. He could see his chest rising though and his standing position implied he must be aware of himself, even if only a little.

“Wade? Are you with me? Can you hear me?” Slowly, he could see Wade nodding his head. Peter let out a breath and came closer, obscuring Wade’s view of the mirror.

“Wade? Can you tell me what’s going on?”

It was difficult to tell behind the mask, but he could imagine that Wade was focusing on him now.

“I… I found this” he vaguely moved his right hand to show his outfit “In a box from my old house. From before…”

“Go on Wade”

“I wanted to…” his voice broke and he collapsed on his knees. Peter caught him before he could hit the floor too hard. Wade was hyperventilating, his pulse was really high and Peter had to remove part of his mask to help him breathe easier.

“Wade, breathe with me. In… and out. Again. In… and out. Well done. In… and out. Keep going”

They breathed together for a while, until Wade calmed a bit and Peter let him lay on the floor. Peter was really trying to concentrate on his friend’s wellbeing even if the outfit he was wearing was very distracting.

“Can you keep telling me what’s making you panic Dp?”

Wade winced at the usually loved nickname and curled in on himself.

“Don’t look at me. I’m… horrible. A monster. Why are you even my friend?”

“Hey! Don’t be that way. You are not a monster! You stopped killing for me, you pay half the rent, you try to be a better person because you care and a monster would never do that”

“I’m ugly, scarred”

“Who cares about damned scars!? They don’t make you what you are. They are a badge of honor. They are something that shows that you are a survivor. That you fought and won and will keep going even with your problems and you will always try to make everything better, they don’t make you horrible, they don’t make you a monster, they make you… you! And you are beautiful”

Wade just stared at him for a moment, before taking the rest of his mask away, eyes closed tight. “Do you still think so? The boxes are shouting how stupid I am and that you’ll leave”

“Wade… look at me please” the ex-merc looked up, big hazel brown eyes full of suppressed and shed tears looked at honey brown ones “Wow… you are even better than I imagined. You have such beautiful eyes”

He caressed his friends face, his feelings for him getting out through his touch and gaze, suddenly obvious. Everyone knew that Deadpool had a crush on Spiderman, it was obvious from day one. Not as clear was that the sentiment was reciprocated. In this moment though, anyone could see the truth, even Wade.

“Oh” was all that the ex-merc managed to say to that epiphany.

“Yes… Oh” was the half embarrassed answer Peter managed to utter.

“You… Don’t you care that I’m a complete mess and am all… scarred?” he seemed hypnotized, eyes fixed on Peter’s.

“You are so beautiful to me Wade. I’m gone on you. I know we flirt all the time and I thought… I thought you knew. Never listen to the voices in your head again sweetie. I love you the way you are” he coughed and looked him up and down to diffuse the tension “Also… You are rocking that dress!” he said with a wink.

Wade grinned, relieved from his state of stupor to focus again on the situation. His first impulse was to kiss his new boyfriend, and so he did just that. Peter went with it, caressing Wade’s bald head and licking his lips open to deepen the kiss and taste his textured skin.

“Are you scarred all over? Even inside?” panted Peter while he tried removing his clothes, only managing to get tangled in his spider suit for a second, before remembering to press the release button on the chest and finding himself naked.

“Well… That’s an improvement. I KNEW IT!”

“What?” giggled Peter at Wade’s sudden enthusiasm.

“You don’t wear boxers under your suit! The lines were too smooth for that!”

That made Peter actually burst in a fit of laughter that soon brought the both of them to a tangling mess of limbs on the floor of their flat while they tried kissing and grinding against each other while laughing like idiots.

They managed to reach Peter’s bedroom (it had the biggest bed) and land on the mattress without even folding the comforter. Peter’s superior strength made him able to pin Wade down and look his fill of him. The dress hugged his curves, the stockings highlighting how long and muscular his legs were.

“I won’t remove a stitch of clothing from you for this Wade. This dress suits you a lot and you make me so hot for you wearing it, you always make me hot for you though… Anyway! Next time, I’ll undress you completely and kiss every inch of your body until you are begging for me to touch you and make you come” Wade moaned weakly at that and Peter grinned stealing another kiss. He rumpled up the dress to reveal Wade’s crotch, covered in a pair of lace panties, his cock straining against the confines of it. He licked his lips and started mouthing at it through the sheer material, tasting him through it.

It was kind of embarrassing how fast he came just from that. It had been a while since he had anyone pay that part of him any attention though.

“Just a minute and we can go again” panted Wade while looking up at the ceiling. Peter’s beautiful grinning face was over him and they were kissing again soon enough.

“Don’t worry darling, we can go at it all night if you want. We ARE super humans after all!”

Peter had not expected the night to go quite like that, but he was really happy with the results.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! 
> 
> Inspiration:


End file.
